Loved, died and now a vampire
by musiclover1325
Summary: Just another vampire love story
1. Chapter 1

I walk carelessly down the road. My heavy black boots constantly clicking on the cold cement. My long black and velvet trench coat billowing in the breeze. My chest slightly rising against my tight corset. My chains that hung from my skinny jeans jiggling together. As I walk on the road I think about how much I miss him I gently touch the roses I'm carrying I shed a tear from my left eye.

"Why did you have to die I miss you so much...I love you." I say these words to myself holding back the tears. I enter the cemetary a stroll to his grave I see it's freshly dug and the smell of fresh blood overwhlems me. I place the roses down onto his grave and start to walk away. I feel someone hug from behind I give a scream. "It's alright it's me your best friend...James don't panic love I missed you too." He says while kissing my cheek. I feel his cold breath against my neck the hairs on it stand up. " But your dead how is that possible your not James you liar now let go off of me you fool!" I say coldly and frightened.

I turn around to look at him closer and sure enough it was James just ghostly pale his lips had a bluish tint to them his sharp white fangs hung over his buttom lip he was dashing that was a fact but to see he was now a vampire shocked me I fainted. "Love please wake up please love are you alright open your presious eyes. Oh good heavens I'm really sorry for frightening you." He said while checking for a heart beat. " Oh my I'll have to kiss those lusious lips to wake you up my love." And so he did his freezing lips touched mine a spark went through my whole body my eyes fluttered open I looked up at him he seemed to be smiling he then wrapped his arms around me tightly and held me .

"So I guess your vampire now whatever you do James don't bite me please." I plead. " Yes I am, and don't worry love I won't do that to you I just want to hold you I have spend many months without you I missed you so. I thank you very much for those beautiful roses they're lovely." James said smiling. I shivered his body was freezing compared to mine then again he is a living dead so it's expected. The moon shines against I fall asleep in his arms he lays me onto his bed and covers me with a furred blanket. He holds me as sleep I hear him purring. James kisses me one more time sparks fill my body completely.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up at around eight O'clock in the morning. I noticed James was curled up inside of his coffin, I realized I was laying inside of it too. I knew in a matter of hours James would be getting a craving for blood meaning I would be a victim. I had to get out but his grasp around my waist was impossible to break. " Well good morning my love. How did you sleep?" James asked whispering this into my ear.

It deffinetly gave me chill, but I smiled at him anyway. " I've slept well and you hun?" I asked. "I've slept well too my love hehe especially since your laying next to me" He spoke as he kissed my forehead. Curiousty filled me. One thousand questions raced through my mind. "I hope you don't mind my be asking this, but how did you become a vampire and when exactly."

James gave me the crazy look he usually gave when he didn't want to say anything,but he knew I had a very curious mind and I would bug him until he told me. " Do you really want to know love?" He looked at me. "Okay by that look I'll take that as a yes fell from my eyes my lips were now quivering. " Darling are you alright?" He was now worried. "Oh my god I am so sorry this is all my fault. I'm the one who practically turned you into a creature that feasts on people's blood. Oh god I am so sorry James.'' I was now yelling at this point yelling for forgiveness.

"Scarlet! Calm down please baby!" He yells. I tuned out his voice with my sorry's. He kissed me so I could shut up. It worked my eyes closed I fell deep into the kiss lovingly. " All better now my love?" James said. " I suppose...James your fangs are showing." I say. " Scarlet leave now please my love." " Craving for blood isn't it?" He nods. " You can have my blood if you want. I really don't mind you can have it all."

Typical me always willing to die for James I guess that's what love does to you. "No! Scarlet just I can't please just leave before it's to late." He pleads. " Just take it please!" I beg him. He looks at me as if I was insane well I was, insane for him especially. I slit my wrist with a sharp piece of glass. Oh crap...to deep! The smell of blood over powers him, before I knew it his fang'swere already sucking on my neck for blood. After a couple minutes of this I start to become dizzy and faint I figured I was either going to be turned into a vampire or die in his arms. So I said four special words that mean everything to me

" I...love you James!"


End file.
